Dragons: The Greater Beyond
by DogDrawler
Summary: Fifteen years after all dragons disappeared from the Archipelago, a boy somehow finds one and flies his way to New Berk. Hiccup must return the dragon to the safety of the Hidden World, but the boy wants to keep what he found. Will the chief capitulate? (My first HTTYD fanfiction)
1. Part 1

**(written on August 11th, 2019)**

**(I had just done a marathon where I watched all three shows, all three movies, and all four short films in chronological order, and it has unexpectedly inspired me to write this. This is my first HTTYD fanfic, so I apologize if at times I seem too amateurish. I encourage comments but try not to judge me too harshly. Ha, ha! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this three-part short story!)**

_**Dragons: The Greater Beyond**_

**Part One**

The long era of peace was complimented by the calm Nordic seas of the vast Archipelago. Dawn approached the boy unwavering, its colors beautifully vibrant and reminiscent of Aurvandil's Fire. He sat on the edge of a cliff towering over the clashing of waves below. Soon, he could spot the brightest stars from the reflection of the waters, even surrounding his moonlit silhouette. He stared at the dimming horizon as the absence of the sun's rays began to enclose his environment. Out there, he thought, there had to be more than his inconspicuous islet. There was a world after all, but it was a world beyond his fingertips, probably where earth, ocean, and sky cease to be distinct. Out there, he heard, lie a people, people who inhaled clouds and soared into the highest and most frigid airs. The stories and legends needn't introductions, for the unparalleled harmony of the faraway place became every man and woman's whispers. But unlike others who viewed the place as merely a heaven whose passage is sealed from mortals, the boy's curiosity always pointed him to the greater beyond. Out there lied all the sustenance to his cravings of exploration.

"Agmund! For Oden's sake, come inside before you slumber off the cliff once more!"

"Yes, Father," replied the boy. He grabbed his spyglass and jogged to his house a hundred yards away. His hefty father waited by the door, holding it open. He could see the long face on his son.

"Okay, son. What is it? Don't tell me you're thinking about the horizon again." Agmund sighed and entered the home.

"Son, we go through this every couple of days now. Look, you can't go out. Maybe when you're older, you can come on one of my fishing trips, but you're too young. Stop trying to be an adult. Enjoy your finite childhood!"

"First of all, Father, need I remind you that I turned ten a day after last moon, and my friend Guthmandor says double digits is the gateway to manhood. Secondly, there is no childhood to enjoy. There's nothing here on this colony to do except go to school, fish, and then go to school, and then fish! Why did we have to move on this stupid hunk of rock?! I think Mother's gotten crazy!"

"Don't disrespect your mother, son. I may not have totally agreed on going to the colonies, but wherever she goes, we go. I understand she might be umm... a bit boulder-headed sometimes. Believe me, I know," his father assured. "But she's just doing what she thinks is best for our family."

"Fishing constantly is best for our family?"

"Not just our family, but the Berserker Tribe as a whole. As I've told you, a lot of the fishing lanes around our motherland have been deprived of the delicacy, Icelandic cod, that is essential to our nation's trade agreements. We work 'round the sundial to supply the fish. If your reality-challenged friend thinks you're becoming a man, then let's test your masculinity tomorrow. Let's see if you can handle the watery beasts in the open endless oceans you peer out every evening."

"I don't want to be in the oceans. I want to go to new places! New lands!" Agmund exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, son, we neither have the time nor wealth to successfully do so. Besides, I don't want to run into trouble out there. We've had the longest uninterrupted peace in Viking history. Let's keep it that way. It's either we fish or you do nothing at all... which is unacceptable."

"I'd rather fly..."

"Fly? Have you gone mad?"

"No, father. Didn't you used to tell me how a battle raged over the skies of the motherland, and how a band of persons flying alongside fire-breathing animals saved it from utter destruction?"

"Apparently, I've said too much... You may think it's awesome, but it was war! It wasn't pretty. It wasn't beautiful. And it wasn't even that heroic. Honestly, if men never rode dragons, everyone would be better off."

"Dragons?! So that's what they're called!"

"Err... umm... You didn't hear that!" he asserted.

"I need to find one of these 'dragons!' Maybe they'll finally take me out of this dump."

"Ha, good luck, son. All the dragons have been hunted to extinction. Thank Thor none exist to terrorize his world no longer."

"What?! No!" the boy yelled. "That can't be true! I refuse to believe that!"

"Why do you think there's been peace for so many years?" he asked rhetorically. "There's nothing you can do. It all happened before you born. Ironically, it was the guy who first started riding dragons who ended up hunting them all out. Hiccup, the Horrendous, I think his name was."

"I can't believe why anyone would do such a thing... I need to find this guy and kick him in his tush!"

"The only thing you need to do is go to bed, son. We have a fishing trip tomorrow! Get some sleep and clear your head from this dragon nonsense. You hear me? Your mother is coming back from the market tomorrow as well. She would be pleased if I told her you came on a trip with me."

"Whatever," the boy sighed as he left his father. He made his way up the wooden stairs to his room. His sat on the planks of his bed and looked out the makeshift skylight. A couple of weeks ago, he was angry and punched a hole through the ceiling, but he didn't mind the hole as it was his way to look outside. For some reason, he felt more comfortable and drowsy under the stars. He didn't want his cloth blanket anymore. All he needed was the breeze and the night to keep him company. The stars seemed so distant but felt so close. The skylight provided delight. The only thing he didn't enjoy were the noises coming from the yaks and sheep behind the house. Those noises reminded him of his boring life at home on a desolate colony island. He preferred the noises of something more natural such as puffin calls and rustling foliage. It soothed him.

But suddenly, before he was about the fall asleep, a bright shine flared above the skylight that seared his eyeballs. He woke up instantly and saw what looked like a comet shoot across the constellations. It was brighter than all the stars combined. He could feel the fire on his face, but he couldn't look away. Surprisingly, the object was mostly silent when it flew through the air, but Agmund could hear a small thud after the blaze went out of view. It was something real! The boy climbed through the hole and scanned the fields. Half a mile away, there was a flickering point of light near the cliffs. He wanted to investigate. He quietly jumped off the roof of the small house and fell into a pile of dead yak grass. There was a few cuts and bruises, but it was worth it. He ran to the source of light and found a smokey crater with something green off the edge of it.

It was a lizard-like creature with wings! Agmund couldn't believe his sight! It had two short crooked horns on its head, long hook claws as thick as branches, and two very large intimidating yellow eyes that glared at him. He was unsure if should yell for help, but he was certainly curious. The creature was generally small, but its features were pronounced. Its green body might seem innocent, however, a red hue covered its spiky back and eyelids. It made the eyes appear bigger than they were! Soon, its iris began to tighten and smoke began to escape its huge nostrils.

It was fire-breather, he thought! By Thor, this is a **dragon**!


	2. Part 2

**(written from August 15th to August 18th, 2019)**

**Dragons: The Greater**** Beyond**

**Part Two**

The loud snoring shook the shack. The first time on the night shift was brutal. His three other colleagues on the other sides of the island were veterans in comparison. He thought if he took off his boots and stuck his feet outside the cold wind would agitate him enough, but it wasn't enough to hold his eyelids. However, after he became relaxed and had his hands crossed behind his head, something caused him to opened his eyes at the speed of light. A fireball out of nowhere streaked along the shack's facade, passing the opening where the guy on watch had his feet. His arches burned, and he fell out of his chair, but he surprisingly wasn't so bothered by it. Something seemed familiar, but one thing that was a little unusual was the constant screaming that accompanied the fire. Something odd was happening. He tip-toed to the other end of the shack and blew into a giant metal horn that protruded from the wall.

The blare awakened the village. A few minutes later more and more people gathered in the squares and watched in awe at the episode that was unfolding in the atmosphere. The villagers on the younger side were especially excited.

"It's a dragon! It's a dragon!" they all cried.

"And there's a rider!" another shouted. "What do we do?" The older Vikings exchanged expressions of confusion.

Then, without warning, a piece of netting was shot. It entangled the small dragon and the rider, causing them to freefall and land in the adjacent forest. The boy continued screaming as he dangled off a branch. He was trapped beside a dangerous fire-breather.

"Ugh! Quit your whining, you big baby!" said one of the Vikings who approached him with a knife.

"Please! Please don't kill me!"

A villager with long moldy blonde hair climbed up the tree and sliced away the netting underneath him. He plummeted into another Viking's arms who then dropped him to the ground. The blonde one, in one jump, made it back down, looking annoyed. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've shot a spear!"

"Oh. Thank you, thank you, sir!" The boy was on his knees. The Viking with the knife was not amused.

"It's ma'am! Geez, ya think the whole world would know by now!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Hey, kid! What were you doing on that Terrible Terror?" the other Viking asked.

"Terrible what?"

"Oh, boy... Ruffnut, this kid knows nothing about dragons."

"You uncultured swine!" the blonde one yelled. "I swear, Snotlout. Kids these days are missing out on life's essentials."

"I'll say! Ever since Hiccup... you know... took all our dragons away, everything has just been normal and boring!"

"Hiccup? You know Hiccup?" said the boy.

"Zip it, Beserker. The adults are talking," the one named Snotlout replied.

"How do you know I'm a Beserker?"

"Duh! You have a Skrill dragon insignia on your belt's emblem. C'mon kid. Get with the program." The boy was baffled. He thought all this time it was nothing but a mythical spikey fish. His parents never told him what the emblem meant. But if the spikey fish was a dragon, then what other symbols out there did he misinterpret? How many dragons were there, and what happened to them?

"Wait, what are you guys going to do with my dragon?"

"_Your_ dragon?" Snotlout was ready to laugh. "No, kid, that dragon owned you. If you can't handle a Terror, you've never seen a dragon before."

"Well, I did never see a dragon until a few hours ago... But you didn't answer my question!"

"Look, Hiccup, will take care of the Terror," Ruffnut assured.

"He's going to kill it?!"

"Kill it? Are you nuts? I mean I'm Ruffnuts but... to think Hiccup would kill a dragon... you must be nuttier than squirrel poo!"

"_Well, he must be the Horrendous, for a reason_," the boy whispered out of earshot.

A few seconds later, a crowd of Vikings from the village carrying torches surrounded him, but none were interested in the Berserker; their eyes were fixated on the dances of light and heat above. Each of them was awestruck. One Viking though, by far, stood out among the rest. He was brawny yet lean and had a thick cloak made of bear fur whose color matched his thick beard. He was flanked on both sides by the elders who had helmets with long sharp horns. The chief had arrived!

_Hiccup! _The name screamed in the boy's head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a Terrible Terror," he informed. "Never thought I'd see one again."

"I thought they hunted them all to extinction," said a feminine character near the chief.

"They did... in our world. I believe this one is an escapee from Asvildor."

"How do you know that?" asked Snotlout.

"Just look at him," said another person who also near the chief. "That Terrible Terror is in the best health he could possibly be. Such nourishment for dragons is only known to be at Asvildor. Also, Terrible Terrors are pack dragons. They're really vulnerable by themselves. It would be highly unlikely he would be in this good health by himself in our world."

"Yes, Fishlegs. True," Hiccup replied. "I know what we must do." He pulled out his short knife from the sheath atop his left forearm and approached the branch covered in netting. The dragon began panicking and spitting fire in every direction.

"No! I can't let you do this!" the boy yelled as he stepped in front of the chief. Hiccup was perplexed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Agmund, and I'm not going to let you kill that dragon!"

"Kill that dragon? What? Where did you come from?"

"Hiccup, he was that screaming baby riding the Terror," said Ruffnut. "He's some Berserker doofus."

"You brought the Terror here?" he asked Agmund.

"Not exactly, sir. I found it and tried to ride it, but it freaked out and took me here."

"Oh, I see... Ruffnut, would you mind?"

The female Viking threw an axe at the tree and disconnected the branch. The dragon fell to the ground and subsequently shook off the netting. Hiccup then displayed his knife which shined a reflection of moonlight to the ground. The Terrible Terror tilted its head before slowly following the ray of light. It seemed less stressed and more curious. Hiccup extended his left arm and angled the knife towards it, causing the dragon to lift off the ground and fly a short distance. Agmund was in shock as it perched on Hiccup's arm. The beast was instantly docile. "One of the old-school tricks, eh Fishlegs?"

"Indeed, chief!" Fishlegs responded.

Hiccup began scratching the area below the dragon's mouth, inducing it to purr in satisfaction.

"Heh. You like that, bud? Oh, I know you do. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"You didn't kill it," said Agmund. "I don't understand."

"Slay this intelligent creature? No, siree. All dragons are our friends."

"But you're Hiccup, the Horrendous!"

"Oh, Gods. Is that what they call me now?"

"Hm. I like Hiccup, the Hearthrob."

"Ha, ha! Oh, shush, Astrid!"

"Well, what are we going to do with the Terror?" the one named Astrid asked.

"I'm going to return it to Asvildor!"

"What's Asvildor?" Agmund questioned.

"That's on a need-to-know basis, kid," said Snotlout. "Somebody needs to take you home."

"Well, Snotlout," said Hiccup. "Since you seem to be volunteering, would you mind taking the Berserker back to his island first thing tomorrow?"

"Ha, ha! You opened your mouth!" Fishlegs taunted.

"Shut up, Fishface," Snotlout snapped.

"Wait! Wait just a minute!" said Agmund. "I found the dragon; should I at least say goodbye to him?" The chief came closer to the boy and kneeled.

"Sorry, Agmund. I can't risk anyone knowing Asvildor's location. All I can tell you is that it's a sacred place where no one should be at. If you love the dragon as much as I do, you stay here. Understand?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Thank you. And welcome to New Berk." The boy sighed with disappointment. The chief stood back up and turned to his fisherman nearby. "Ready a ship by dawn!" he ordered. Soon, Hiccup and the villagers gradually left the scene. Agmund sat in the grass seemingly all alone underneath the singed aspen. He proceeded to bury his face between his legs.

"You're Agmund, right?" asked a voice similar to his. The Berserker lifted his head and saw a Viking around his age.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Nuffink. Please, I know everything's all weird. Let me show you around the island."


	3. Part 3

**(Written from October 1st to October 3th, 2019)**

**Dragons: The Greater Beyond**

**Part Three**

While the sunlight began to embrace the small but mountainous island of New Berk, Nuffink firmly grasped Agmunds left hand, pulling him around the village to show him his father's creations. The Berserker's hand was sore, but he didn't mind, for his curiosity of the place ran wild. He figured in no time at all that Nuffink was a Haddock. The resemblance was striking despite the chief's son being blonde.

"See that?" said Nuffink, pointing at a stone statue in front of the Chief's Quarters. "I rode that dragon once... six years ago."

"Wow! What kind of dragon is that?" Agmund asked.

"A Night Fury, one of the rarest dragons out there! And one of the fiercest! That's why I wear him." Nuffink gestured to his belt buckle that was a piece of metal molded into the shape of a Night Fury's head.

"Who's _him_?" The Berkian pointed at the statue again.

"Toothless. My father told me he used to be Berk's greatest protector. He even defended us from a dragon the size of a volcano! One day, I'll see Asvildor and ride our great defender once again!"

"Wow, there's so much I don't know."

"Yeah... There's so much even I don't know. My father works in his quarters, constantly tinkering. No one ever knows what he's making until it comes out of his shop."

"Hmm..." A thought entered Agmund's head. "You ever thought of going in there?"

"When my father is gone? Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to sneak around my father's place. He's very sensitive about his stuff."

Agmund looked over Nuffink's shoulder. The Chief's Quarters was a giant elaborate tent covered in various dragon scales. The two boys stood in front of the entrance where the chief insignia was at its most defined. Agmund peered through a wavering slit where he could see a large object atop a workbench. "Wait, what are you doing?!" The Berserker's boundless curiosity propelled him to rush through the opening. Nuffink begrudgingly followed and tugged on his friend's yak fur vest after giving a sigh of relief. "Thank Gods no one else is in here. We should go now!"

"What is that?" Agmund asked. The object in question lied on the bench surrounded by intricate drawings and notes hanging on the tent wall. The mere layout of the parchment sent his mind spinning.

"That? That's my father's latest invention."

"Is it some kind of vice?"

"No. It's not for smithing. My father calls it the Dragon's Foot. He says it's for paper and writing. Supposedly, you place a piece of paper on top of that wooden block covered in charcoal, then you pull this lever that pushes the other wooden block into the other side of the paper. He calls it 'printing.' Right now, he's designing a way for the charcoal block to be divided up and carved into individual letters that can be rearranged at will."

"Borrrrrring," said Agmund. "That's not gonna catch on. What Viking reads? Now this..." He turned his attention to another invention that rested on a metal rack. "This is the cape of a dragon conqueror!"

"Okay, we've seen it all! Can we please leave?!" Nuffink urged.

"Alright. Alright. Don't soil yourself."

The two boys exited the tent. When they came outside, they heard villagers clapping and cheering. Crowds had formed next to the cliff edge. The boys ran to the scene to find out what was going on. From the cliffs, both of them spotted a small boat on the horizon carrying one man. The chief, with the Terrible Terror on his shoulder, was brandishing his arm. Slowly, the distance began to swallow him. "You know, Nuffink." said Agmund, biting his lip. "I bet you will see Asvildor sometime... but I live on a stupid colony where I eat nothing but cod every day. I CAN'T WAIT!"

"What?"

The Berserker turned around and ran into the Chief's Quarters. In a flash, he exited, wearing the cape he saw earlier. He sprinted up to the cliff and jumped! The crowd of Vikings gasped.

"What is that dumb kid doing?" said Snotlout.

"Something interesting," Fishlegs replied.

To most of their amazement, the boy did not fall straight down but glided effortlessly. Agmund's limbs were extended where thin cloth lied between them. The wind pushing against the cloth from the bottom provided a safe and slow descent. He was a human kite, and Nuffink, awestruck and jealous, watched him sail towards the boat that began to fade in the light with every passing second.

**Later...**

"I still can't believe you two," said Hiccup with left his elbow on the gunwale and his knuckles against his bearded chin. He scanned the ocean before looking back at them. Nuffink and Agmund exchanged regretful glances. They disobeyed the chief. "I mean I admire the determination, but using the Dragonfly II and my old Flightsuit without my permission and endangering your lives to come aboard my longship to come to a place I vehemently told you both not to go... I... I don't have the words. I mean, of all the irresponsible... Oh, great. I'm starting to sound like my dad."

"Forgive me, father," said Nuffink. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking, son. You did something stupid, something I would do when I was your age. And you!" Hiccup turned to the Berserker. "I thought you said you loved this dragon?"

"I do, sir!" he replied. "So much that I want to make sure it returns home safely. He is _my_ dragon, after all."

"He's not anyone's dragon." The chief gave a deep sigh. "Both you guys are lucky I can't turn back. I have to get this little guy to Asvildor as quickly and as covertly as possible. I can't risk a dragon in the village. The longer it stays there, the more likely Snotlout or the twins spread the news, and we become a priceless target in the ruthless pet trade. Next thing you know, _they find the hidden world..._"

"Oh, my goodness!" Nuffink exclaimed. His father then realized he may have been too dreary-sounding for the young boy.

"Sorry, son. This is just... personal to me. As you know, I used to spend a lot of time fighting for the rights of these reptiles. I've seen stuff hopefully you'll never see in your lifetime." Suddenly, a growing watery sound emanated from in front of the ship. The chief looked over the bow passed the embellished stempost and stiffened his lips. "_Good dragons,_" he whispered, "_under the control of bad people... do bad things..._"

"What's that noise?" Agmund questioned, looking around the surrounding area that seemed empty.

"I sorta have a confession," said the chief. "I'm actually not that worried about you two going to Asvildor, but that's because you two cannot ever see it. Asvildor is not a place you can simply just enter. It is the edge of the world..."

The two boys looked ahead and saw a huge spot in the sea where water was cascading into a dark rocky abyss. Their hearts sank. The chief sat down and slowed the ship to a crawl with the oars. "Go little one, go!" he shouted. The Terrible Terror seemed to follow its instincts. It took off from Hiccup's shoulder and went straight up from the boat. The small dragon circled the enormous caldera where every part of the inside was lined with waterfalls whose lengths of falling couldn't be known. The Terror circled many times before nose-diving into obscurity at which point Hiccup was having trouble keeping the boat steady. The two boys went to the other oars and assisted in trying to keep the boat at bay but the current was consistently firm.

"Oh, no!" said the chief. "I got too close!" The sound of his voice could barely be heard over the crashing waters, but the boys knew if the chief sounded dire, then something was seriously wrong. To make matters worse, a large snap sent shivers to the group. One of Hiccup's oars broke. Their fate was sealed.

The boat began to rock back and forth violently as it slid down a jagged watery labyrinth. Hiccup grabbed the two boys close and hugged them while they crouched and close their eyes, preparing for the worst. Darkness started to envelop them, and in one silent second, the bow of the longship lowered by ninety-degrees and plummeted...

But before they entered Valhalla, a familiar roar echoed in the caldera, and the group shot up to the highest clouds! Agmund felt a rush beyond comprehension and screamed in joy. Nuffink's memories stirred. The black scales he felt grew his excitement. And for Hiccup, the nostalgia bloomed. The dragon's tongue protruded from the side of its mouth. It was happy to see them, especially _him_.

No strand of hair could curl when they blasted through the stratosphere. Another thunderous roar shook the air currents, shoving the nearby clouds aside as though they knew the Alpha had arrived. The mechanical sounds of the beast's manmade tailfin could hardly be considered significant.

**Later...**

The group landed on the edge of the same cliff that Agmund once pondered on. There, on the Berserker colony island, his father had awaited in front of their small home along with his mother who recently arrived from her trip. Both of his parents couldn't believe their sights. But while one was downright shocked, the other seemed yearning. His mother approached them without caution or fear as the chief and the boys stepped off their ride.

"I thought I'd die before I see Toothless again," his mother remarked. A tear of remembrance fell from her left eye, remembrance of old friends.

"Heather? Is that you?" the chief asked softly. "Oh, my Gods..."

"You know Hiccup?" said Agmund.

"Uhh, yes, son. I do. I used to be a part of his dragon rider brigade."

"Wow, Heather. Umm..." Hiccup tried to maintain composure and cleared his throat. "It seems you've made a life for yourself since—"

"Since you took Windshear away," she finished. The chief blushed. "It's cool, Hiccup. No hard feelings. It was for the best of all dragons. The hidden world is the only place other than Wingmaiden Island where mother Razorwhips can take care of their young without fear of being attacked by the fathers. At least that's what you told me."

"Yeah... I still feel bad about taking the Razorwhips from the Wingmaidens," he replied joylessly. "It's like taking the arrows away from a bow."

"You had to do it though, right? It was apparent the hunters weren't gonna stop."

"The battles only got greater. I risked it all and, to be honest, only with luck did we prevail. I know what I saw. Entire empires from even outside the Archipelago were getting in on the action. Mankind wasn't ready for dragons, and it still isn't. As long as I'm alive, no one will truly find the hidden world."

"I'm with you all the way, my friend," said Heather, smiling. The two adults pressed their forearms together as a sign of loyalty. "The Berserker Wing Defense nation has got your back! My brother, the king, sends his regards."

"Thank you, Heather. Toothless is here because he saved our lives today. Isn't that right, bud? A Terrible Terror found its way to your island before taking your son to mine. We were returning it to its rightful place, but our ship kinda sunk. Of course, we need to take Toothless back without having to swim back to New Berk."

"I'm glad you guys are safe. You're welcome to take one of our boats."

"Thanks again!" said Hiccup.

"It seems you've been busy too." Heather eyed Nuffink who was hiding behind Hiccup's chieftain cloak.

"I also have a daughter."

"So do I. Yours?"

"Zepher. She's fourteen."

"Mine's six. I love the beard by the way. It suits you."

"Right," Hiccup acknowledged. "Well, we better get going. It was nice meeting you after all these years. Hopefully, it won't be years when we meet again."

"Hopefully... And goodbye again, Toothless." The dragon then gave Heather a big lick to the face. She enjoyed it. "Ha, ha! I'll miss you too. Bye!"

"See you later!" the chief replied.

The Haddocks along with the Night Fury began to walk down to the docks. Before they went out of sight, Agmund waved goodbye to Nuffink whose hair was a mess from their recent flight. He could tell his friend was extremely happy on the inside.

"So," said his father to Heather, "when were you gonna tell me you were a dragon rider?"

"When it became relevant, honey. Heh, heh! As it did." Her husband smiled and gave a nervous laugh. "Now, anyone want breakfast?"

As the Berserker boy walked up to his little house, he briefly looked back at the Night Fury before turning to the cliffs he frequented. The cliff edges were the spots where he could be the closest to the sky. Just the thought that dragons and their riders actually existed solidified the widening of his worldview. If the era of dragons was over for now, what era could be next? He thought back to Hiccup's shop and the creations lying everywhere. Perhaps he could make something himself, something to better the world! Then he realized... he was still wearing the Flightsuit he stole.

Right when his parents' backs were turned, he ran off the cliff and surrendered himself to the air once more, feeling the daunting energy from his fingertips.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
